Jinenji's garden
|image name=Jinenji's herb garden.png |viz manga= |english tv=Jinenji's garden |nihongo=地念児の畑 |romaji=Jinenji no hatake |location=Japan |status= |owner=*Jinenji's father *Jinenji |residents=*Jinenji *Jinenji's mother |affiliation=Jinenji |imagecat= }} '|地念児の畑, じねんじのはたけ|Jinenji no hatake}} was the home of the hanyō Jinenji. It originally belonged to Jinenji's father, and was eventually passed down towards his son. On the land was a small hut where Jinenji and his mother lived. It was surrounded by fields of medicinal herbs. It was located near a village, and apparently well-known enough that Jaken knew of it and its location. History Inuyasha and the others were in need of medicine for Kirara after she had been poisoned during a fight with Naraku. Myōga told them of a herb garden that was home to a yōkai. Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi set out to find it. They encountered the same villagers who were carrying the body of a dead woman. They claimed that Jinenji was responsible. The took Inuyasha and Kagome to Jinenji's home to get rid of him. Inuyasha confronted Jinenji when they arrived. He ran away after the villagers threw rocks at him. His mother arrived and attacked Inuyasha. She yelled at them for trying to take their land. The villagers then ran away. Inuyasha and Kagome learned that Jinenji is a hanyō. After they got the medicine, they learned that the villagers were prepared to kill Jinenji. Kagome decided to defend Jinenji's home while Inuyasha went searching for the real culprit of the attack. The villagers arrived in the night and began to burn the hut with Jinenji trapped inside. A larva yōkai arrived afterward and began attacking the villagers. Kagome rushed back in the burning hut to retrieve Jinenji her supplies. She tried to hold off the demon with her sacred arrow, but it was not enough to stop it. She was saved by Jinenji as it was about to attack her. Jinenji destroyed the demon and saved the villagers. They began to rebuild their hut the next morning. The villagers arrived to help them, and clean up the fields. Later, Rin sought Jinenji's home after Jaken had been poised by saimyōshō venom. She hoped to get the antidote, the Sennensō berry, from him. He did not have the antidote, and told her where she could find it. Inuyasha and his friends visited Jinenji's home later that night while they were in the area. Manga vs. Anime *The visit from Rin and the return of Inuyasha did not happen in the manga. *Jinenji is shown teaching Kagome about herbs at Kaede's village at the end of last episode of InuYasha The Final Act. Whether or not he is still living at his herb farm is unknown. Trivia *In the video game Secret of the Divine Jewel, Jinenji's home is shown to be east of Kaede's village. Players are able to buy herbs from Jinenji and his mother, but there are some herbs to can only be purchased during certain stages of the moon on the player's screen. Jinenji's home is also one of the locations where the player can meet up with Hachiemon and have him fly them anywhere in the game. zh:地念兒藥草園 Category:Locations